


Ice Water

by Lightbulbs



Category: The Coldest Girl in Coldtown - Holly Black
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbs/pseuds/Lightbulbs
Summary: "It’s ice water in your veins. Frost on your organs; a glacial crystallization on your heart."A drabble about the Cold.





	Ice Water

It’s ice water in your veins. Frost on your organs; a glacial crystallization on your heart. The cold doesn’t dissipate, even as you strain to remember the sun. Numbers run through your head, and you hold on to them like precious things.

_72\. No, 73?_

Ever since the day you wandered down the steps, into this small, cramped space, you thought of the sun. You doze, sometimes, and in those moments, you almost remember the way the sun would rest atop your skin like silk. Heat swaddled you, sometimes too tightly. But it was beautiful.

You crave that embrace, now. As you wake up, the cold overwhelms you, like being buried in an avalanche where darkness embodies the frigid air. Where death feels inevitable.

_Maybe it’s only 71._

If you hold on, you know the cold will disappear. The Cold. Your arms and legs will thaw, leaving behind soft, supple limbs eager for sunlight. You’ll blink at the white heat, be awed at the way the temperature rises with the sun. You’ll no longer thirst, tremble, feel this chilly ache.

 _71_ , you decide. You hold the number tightly, counting down one more day.


End file.
